This disclosure relates to an assembly for receiving flows from a sink or other apparatus and, more particularly, to the prevention of a backflow, or back siphoning, in a fluid handling system. This apparatus, therefore, provides a connection that satisfies a minimum air-gap separation requirement. Also disclosed is a novel flow control fitting useful in the assembly and other applications.
In order to maintain sanitary conditions, plumbing and health code regulations require device drains to be individually drained with a flow passing through a minimum air space to preclude potential contamination caused by fluids migrating upstream due to a downstream blockage. Traditional air-gap connection methods have commonly used a pipe-and-cup arrangement. Effluent flows through a drain, passes through a mandated air-gap into a cup, and then passes through a pipe to a remote location. This conventional set-up requires an adequate vertical distance to be available. However, in many modern commercial kitchens, most devices discharge low to the floor and preclude such a pipe-and-cup design, particularly if other equipment needs to be installed downstream of the drain. A particular piece of equipment that may be installed downstream is the Big Dipper® grease separator sold by Thermaco, Inc. of Asheboro, N.C. Grease separators remove oil and grease from kitchen sink effluent so that the remaining effluent is easier to process, in compliance with many codes. The oil/grease separators have tanks with quiescent zones to permit the oil and grease to float on top of the water and be susceptible to removal. Such tanks need vertical height, which may not be available in traditional air-gap drains.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,309 (Batten) discloses another apparatus and method for receiving flows from a multi-compartment sink, but this design has been found to have several drawbacks:
1) It has to be custom produced to fit the sink it is servicing.
2) It has custom produced sink tailpiece parts.
3) It has fabricated support brackets.
4) It is expensive to produce and therefore has an expensive price tag.
5) It is not very flexible (conducive) to on-the-spot field adaptations.
Providing an air-gap ahead of oil/grease separators is a major concern, particularly with the advent of the International Plumbing Code. As a result, there is a continuing need for an air-gap connection method that is low cost and works well, all while meeting situational space constraints.